Sacrifices of Power
by Shadow Devlin
Summary: A new mutant comes to terms with his abilities, and how he can change lives.
1. Chapter 1

When someone falls into a position of power, they are respected and, in some cases, feared. They are respected because they have the power to make changes, some as small as the color of a wall, some as profound as leading a company going downhill back into a thriving business. They are feared because there are people who would abuse their power and no one can tell when they will snap. This is my story of power.

My story starts in a subway in New York City. I was casually wandering and sight-seeing when I felt a presence of someone that seemed to stand out in the crowd. It was as if nobody else could see him. He blended into the crowd almost too well. I was curious as to why this caught my attention, so I followed him. He led me out of the subway, and almost out of the city. The chase ended when this mysterious person noticed I was following him and dashed into an alley. I turned into the alley and was greeted by a wall. Just before the wall was a strong smelling cloud of black smoke. I heard a small explosion above me, so I looked up. I saw someone climbing the wall, and behind him another cloud of smoke. I watched his climbing very carefully. It was very graceful, even acrobatic. I wondered if I could climb like that. It looked really easy. I found out It wasn't, but I could still do it. I jumped at the wall and started climbing. I was at the top just after this person. I was again greeted by a cloud of smoke. I heard the quiet explosion behind me, and before I could turn around someone grabbed me and we were suddenly 25 feet away from the alley I had just climbed. My captor gently dropped me on the roof because I was very dazed.

"Vhy are you following me?" I got to my feet and replied

"I haven't any idea." That was when I got a look at this person. He was blue, had bright yellow eyes, and a very quick tail.

"Vell, I see you are a mutant, no human could have followed me in that alley and there are some mutants who vould have been stopped also." I was puzzled.

"I'm a what?" I was given a short sigh in reply.

"There is someone I vould like you to meet. Can you come with me?" I hesitated. Why should I trust him? Another sigh was the response again.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kurt Wagner. I live at an academy not far from here. The head professor and founder of the academy is who I want you to meet" I was surprised that someone could trust me so quickly as to take me to their home. I had to ask something on my mind first.

"Is this professor blue also?" Kurt laughed.

"Nein, he actually looks a bit like you, if only older. Vat is your name?"

"My name is Davan Hill, and I think we should start toward the academy."

The trip was interesting, at least. We jumped from roof to roof, most jumps being impossible for a human, until we came to a sheer drop. Kurt looked down off the roof, while I took a breather.

"Are you tired, Davan?"

"Not really, but that's the best workout I've had since I was ten."

"Ready to continue?

"Yes, I-" Before I could finish Kurt grabbed me and suddenly we were on a roof some 4 stories lower than the one we were on a moment ago. I think I panicked during that moment.

"What the-"

"My ability is to teleport. I should have warned you first."

"Th-that's okay. Whoa. Uh... Can we do that again? Just a couple of feet." Kurt nodded, and suddenly we were about two feet further north.

"Do you think I could do that?"

"Probably not, all of the mutants I've seen-" I cut him off by teleporting back two feet south.

"Nevermind, we are almost there. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

As we passed through a small park, I caught my first full look at the academy. It was enormous. I twitched as we entered the gates. I had never seen something so inviting and comfortable. As we walked toward the building, I was aware of many people, all mutants. I could tell how powerful some were, and how others were trying to suppress their powers. I was amazed by everyone, they welcomed me without saying a word. It was hard to comprehend the feeling, I was respected by people I had never seen before.

Kurt led me through the mansion to what looked like a lounge. I sat down while Kurt left explaining he had some errands to do. A man in a really cool looking wheelchair was across the room talking with a woman with bright red hair. I didn't mean to listen in, but they didn't care

"Thank you, Jean. I will give it some thought. We have a guest, I'll continue with you later." The red haired woman turned to me and smiled, as if to say hello, then turned and left. The man in the wheelchair moved over to me.

"Hello, Davan."

"Hi, I... Uh, how did-?"

"Kurt told me."

"Oh. But he didn't-"

"Davan, come to my office, I will explain my story, and answer any questions you have." We left for the office, I was collecting my thoughts and preparing questions. When we arrived, I had a headache from all that thinking.

"I am professor Charles Xavier. Before we begin, would you like a drink?"

"That sounds really good right now" I saw a glass and pitcher of water move off the desk and onto a table next to me. For some reason, this didn't seem strange. I took the pitcher and poured myself a glass of water.

The next hour or so is kinda blurry. Professor Xavier told me so much about mutants and his academy, I thought my head would pop. The professor noticed that I was feeling overwhelmed and asked if I had any questions.

"None about your story, I enjoyed it. I think I could use another glass of water," The pitcher raised and nearly filled the glass.

"Thanks, Professor."

"Davan, I didn't pour that glass. You did." My brain jumped.

"Is there anything else you can do, Davan?"

"I don't know yet." I looked at the Professor. His eyes showed he knew what I was capable of, but he wanted me to find out myself. I was fine with that.

"There will be ample time for you to learn. Thank you for your time, I have a class to attend to now. Feel free to explore the mansion and meet some people. I will arrange a room for you, if you like."

"A room? My own room? Damn..." My brain jumped again.

"It will be ready for you by this evening. Oh, and don't open conversations by asking what abilities someone has. There are a few people who would consider that rude. Especially Logan."

"Who is Logan?"

"You'll know him when you see him. He usually makes quite an entrance." We heard a crash from the lounge.

"That's Logan"

"Yes, I'm afraid you're right."

"Thanks again, Professor"

I left for the lounge. I wanted to meet Logan, despite the fact that I was terrified. When I got to the lounge, someone I was pretty sure was Logan was on a couch, holding a beer, with his feet up where a lamp used to be.

"It's great to be back!" He was talking to no one in particular.

"Really? Where did you go?" My gut screamed this was a bad idea.

"I took a week off." He gave me a look that distinctively said "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Davan. I've only been here a couple hours. You're Logan, Right?"

"Yeah. You're too outgoing, kid."

"Thanks, why do you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, you're talking to me, and, fortunately, I'm in a good mood" I twitched. Logan noticed.

"Glad to hear it!" My gut told me to run like hell. I told my gut to shut the hell up. Logan turned to a bowl of fruit and stabbed an apple with a claw I hadn't seen a second before. He pointed at the bowl.

"You want one?"

"Sure." I teleported to the bowl grabbed an apple, teleported back and caught the apple Logan threw.

"Thanks!" Logan snickered.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya around, kid." He walked toward the dorms, then turned back.

"Go introduce yourself, kid. I got a feeling people will like ya."


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

I walked outside, hoping to see Kurt again, or at least find someone to show me around. I stopped at a basketball court that really looked out of place. I started to study it when someone tall with some crazy sunglasses came by and startled me.

"Oops, sorry to startle you. I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Yeah, I've only been here a couple of hours. My name's Davan."

"Nice to meet you, Davan. I'm Scott." I told him how I got here and my conversations with Professor Xavier and Logan.

"I'm surprised that you talked to Wolverine, He's not usually that social"

"Wolverine?"

"Oh, that's just another name Logan goes by. You'll find that many people here have other names. For example I'm also called Cyclops."

"Does that have anything to do with your sunglasses?"

"Only everything, My power is a beam that my eyes generate constantly. These sunglasses keep the beam from causing problems and allowing me to see as well."

"Cool, I can teleport and I think I can move things with my mind. I'm not sure if thats all though."

"Everyone develops differently, Davan. We'll see what you turn out."

"Not to change the subject, but what's up with the basketball court? It looks like its in the wrong spot."

"Did Professor Xavier take you to the sub-basement yet?"

"Sub-basement?"

"Nevermind, you'll find out when you get a tour that isn't exactly what meets the eye"

"Oh, who can I ask for a tour?"

"I'm sure the professor will when he has some time. I've got somewhere I need to be now, and Jean will kill me if I'm late."

"All right. See you, Scott."

Scott ran toward the mansion's right side. At the same time two people came from that direction. Scott paused and I think he asked them to meet me because after Scott ran off again they walked right to me. I took a quick glance around to make sure it was only me they were walking to. Nobody around for all I could tell.

"Hi there, sugar." I heard as I was looking back toward them

"Umm... Hi, I'm Davan" I held out my hand. She looked at it, then grinned as she took her hand out from behind her back and grabbed it. Words cannot describe how weird that felt. I felt my energy drain through my hand then I felt it return after I realized what was happening, then, after a moment, It felt like nothing at all, except a pleasant handshake. After a couple seconds the other person looked kinda nervous.

"Hey, Rogue, you can let go of him now, He looks-"

"He's fine, Bobby. I don't know why, but he's fine" I looked at them

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Well, sugar, my ability drains the life and powers out of everyone I touch, But, not you." She excitedly grabbed my hand again.

"So, you can't tell what his power is?"

"If it makes you feel any better I'm not sure exactly what I can do yet either. Can I have my arm back?"

"Sorry, you're the first person I've touched since before I got this power."

"So, Bobby, what is it that you do?"

"I freeze things. People are always handing me warm drinks."

"Cool... No pun intended." Everyone laughed. We talked for a bit when another girl walked over.

"Hi, Kitty, This is Davan."

"Davan, hmm, you new here?"

"No, I've been here about half a day."

"Oh, you've got an attitude, I like that."

"Yeah and I'm good-looking, too." I could tell I was going to love living here, and was about to say so when I was interrupted by a loud growl from my stomach.

"Whoa. Is there anywhere we can eat around here? I haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"Sure, follow me." Kitty ran straight at a wall, then through it.

"Uh... Okay." I walked to the wall and reached out. It was like the wall wasn't there. On the other side, I found Kitty about to go back with a shocked look on her face.

"You said 'follow me'"

"Yeah, but..."

"I gotta tell ya, I don't think I could do that before I watched you do that."

"What else do you do?" I told her.

"You know, yesterday If you told me I could walk through walls and teleport, I would have thought you were nuts."

"Oh, there you are!" Bobby and Rogue had just entered.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think Davan would really follow me."

"Neither did we."

"Nor I. Now let's get some food already!" We sat down and had a nice meal and conversation. After the meal, Professor Xavier came in.

"Hi, Professor!"

"Good evening, Davan."

"You hungry?"

"No, I came to tell you your room is ready."

"Sweet! Lead the way, sir." I said goodbye to my new-found friends, and followed Professor Xavier. When we arrived at my room, Professor Xavier handed me the key

"Welcome to your new home, Davan." I was stunned. No one had given me a place I could call home. No, I'm not going to remember my past. It's way behind me now.

"Th-thank you, Professor."

"You're very welcome. I saw that you met some people here."

"Yes, sir. Everyone here is really nice. It's almost unreal."

"And did you learn any new powers?"

"I did. Wait, I'm learning other mutants' powers?"

"It appears that way, Davan." I immediately thought of Bobby. I tried to freeze the doorknob. Nothing.

"Dammit. I knew there was gonna be a catch"

"What were you doing?"

"I was trying to use Bobby's power, but I ever saw him use it."

"I believe that you can only mimic a power that you have seen."

"That explains a lot." I wanted to meet more mutants as fast as I could.

"Tomorrow, I will show you everything this mansion has to offer. Good night, Davan."

I walked into my room. It was awesome. Bed, desk, mini-fridge, and through the window was the best damn sunset I had ever seen. I sat down on the bed and remembered the conversations I had throughout the day

"You'll find that many people here have other names."

"You can only mimic a power that you have seen."

I closed my eyes and repeated out loud what the professor had said with one minor change.

"Welcome to your new home, Mimic."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Section 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-- Note: After writing this chapter, I recently found that there was already a mutant named Mimic. I had no idea this character existed until May 24, 2007 I may end up with a longer case of writer's block than usual. This is bad. Any support and/or suggestions are welcome and encouraged (but not always noticed, unfortunately...).


End file.
